Our Songless Music
by xXBlackPhantomXx
Summary: Alfred Jones had been accepted in The World Music Academy in rural England. As a music partner he gets pared with Ivan Braginski, a man that has written several famous songs for several different orchestras around the world. Who is known for being a psychopath around campus but his music is always the best. Will Alfred be able to survive his last years in high school.
1. Chapter 1

**Finally I get my second story up. I have decided to put this one up since my first story is well liked. This chapter maybe crappy becasue I know nothing about London nor England for that matter. I don't know how long this story is going on for. It is rated M for later chapters with romance and Ivan being Ivan. Without further adu here is the story.**

**Ivan: Phantom does not own Hetalia she is just doing it for pure enjoyment.**

**~Our Songless Music~**

**Ivan Braginski**

"Alfred you're going to be late. We need to get to the airport." Alfred's mother called from downstairs, her southern accent noticeable.

"I just got to grab one thing." Alfred yelled back.

Alfred took one last look at his now empty room. Everything was taken off the walls, all his stuff was in boxes in the closet, and the furniture had plastic drapes over them. His luggage was all packed and in the car and it was time to go. He was leaving everything behind just for a high school in the forests of England, his friends, his parents, and his team. Alfred picked up his saxophone case and stepped out of the room, not turning his back.

His mom waiting at the door, "Come on dear your father is waiting for us in the car."

"Sorry ma." Alfred said.

"It's okay. It must be hard leaving everything behind." Alfred's mother locked the door and was walking to the car.

"It's going to be hard but I can do it." Alfred sounded proud.

"You better. I'm not paying to send you off to a foreign school to goof around." Alfred's father said once they were in the car.

The car ride was quiet of all talking. The only sounds that were heard was the car moving, cars going by, and the classical music playing in the background. Alfred was currently looking over some scores that had not yet to be finished because of lack of inspiration. He could not take it anymore he threw his head back on the seat and groaned.

Out the window the trees of the countryside was giving way to the suburbs surrounding the city. Alfred never liked the city; he tolerated it, but never liked it. He knew it's what kept him fed but for some reason he did not like the idea of being around so many people. Alfred's father owned a bank which made him a good amount of money and his mom was a housewife.

It was Alfred's first time out of his state, hell out of his country. He was being shipped off the English countryside. To say he was going to miss everything was an understatement. He was leaving behind everything to go to a top music school; he had to give up football, his girlfriend, and his parents not to mentions his sweet video games. The airport loomed closer as the trip neared its end.

"Alfred, are you nervous?" His mother asked.

"A little ma, I mean this is my first time away from home. I have to leave the country to do it to boot." Alfred groaned.

The family pulled into the Riley Creek Airport in Kingston, Tennessee. All the family knew was that Alfred was going to on a private plane with some other kids going towards London then was taking a bus to the school in forest outside of Cambridge. The family helped to get Alfred's luggage out of the trunk. The plane was scheduled for two o' clock and it was twelve now. Once he was in the airport he grabbed a luggage roller and bid goodbye to his family, a hug and a kiss from his mother and a hand shake from his father.

Alfred went through airport security without a hitch and was now sitting where the see the plane boarder. He went away clicking on his phone, lucky he had internet and his dad changed it to an international plan. In about an hour before the plane was ready to depart about three more people appeared.

_When does your plane depart_? A text message came in.

Alfred looked at the name, "Joan, why the hell are you messaging me." "_12 y u ask?_" He sent back.

"_To know you have time."_ She sent back.

A ding came to Alfred's phone before he could reply. It was video message from Joan. It was a message videoing all the people in his class 'wishing him luck', 'hoping he gets there safe', 'farewell messages', and 'to some back and see them one day'. The last one was a Joan saying 'goodbye and how she will always love him'.

Tears pricked Alfred's eyes by the time the video was over. The announcement was signaling that his plane was ready to be boarded. Alfred was told to bring his entire luggage into the plane because he could put it in his room. Alfred was confused what they said his room but stepping onto the airplane, he knew what they meant.

"Please pick a room for your flight. If you want anything just push the buzzer by the door and an attendant will be there shortly. I hope to have a pleasant flight." The attendant on-board said. "The plane was sectioned into rooms with open doorways. In each room was a bed and overhead compartment in which to put the entire luggage in."

Alfred walked and looked into the rooms as he moved. There were six rooms altogether. The floors were black carpet and the rooms were different colors. The bed sheets were the same as the room color. One room caught his eye it was a sky blue, it was elegant in its own way to him.

He sat down and pulled out his laptop, if he was going to be stuck on a nine hour flight he was going to get comfortable. Alfred kicked off his shoes and started clicking away on the computer. The sounds of the others were coming from the other room; apparently they were getting to know each other and hitting it off.

"We are about to depart. Please make sure all the luggage is fastened in the overhead compartment." The captain said over the speakers.

The agonizing nine hour flight began now. Alfred had occupied himself with playing the games on his computer and listening to music. The others had tried to get him out but he declined their offer. The flight attendant came by and Alfred only asked for a glass of water, he did no really have an appetite.

Three hours into the flight Alfred fell asleep and was woken up by a flight attendant six hours later, "Sir, we have arrived in London."

"Thanks." Alfred said.

Alfred replaced his laptop in his is bag and collected his things from the compartment. The others were just making their way off, and by the looks of it they had fell asleep too. All four people shuffled out of the tunnel.

"We were instructed to meet in the lobby, right." Alfred heard one of the boy's say.

The girl had out a piece of paper, "That's what is says on there."

Alfred followed the talking group of students. In the lobby there was a group of about ten other individuals. One head stuck out of the black, brown, and dark blonde sea of hair as Alfred got closer, it was white. The head was weaving through the crowd and made its way to the approaching new people.

"Hey, are you all here for The World Music Academy." The white haired person said coming out of the crowd.

On a closer look Alfred noticed the person was an albino. His hair had a silver tint to it and his red eyes sparkled. The albino's upper body was covered in a white button up shirt with a black vest. His lower body was covered in black skinny jeans and black converse. A movement in his hair caught Alfred's attention; it revealed a yellow puff ball of a bird.

"My name is the awesome Gilbert and I will be accompanying you to the school." A voice with a German accent said. "I'm already a student of the school that's why I am accompanying you all. Go over there with the others and give the dude with the chipboard your name. Once we are all here we will depart for the school." The albino named Gilbert said.

Alfred was starting to move and he felt something land on his head and tried to swat at it but got bit, "Hey, what was that for."

"Sorry." Gilbert said running to Alfred, "Gilbird doesn't usually do that. I never have seen him do that to someone else before." He untwined the yellow chick from Alfred's head.

"It's fine, just gave me a scare that's all." Alfred said rubbing his head.

"What's your name you seem like a cool guy? What instrument you play?"

"I play the sax, you?" Alfred said patting the case hanging off his shoulder.

"You play the sax, sweet I never met someone who played that before. I play the flute, pretty awesome here. I got to let you meet Antonio, he'll be who thrilled but first you got to go wee Roderich."

"Gilbert, who are you talking to?" A new voice added in.

"Speak of the nerdy devil." Gilbert sighed.

The man names Roderich had the air of an aristocrat. His had brown hair and cowlick on the right side of his head where is part is. He was wearing a casual blue suit looking thing. The annoyed tapping pen sound was heard as the pen hit the clipboard.

"What is your name?" Roderich demanded pointing to Alfred with his pen.

"Alfred F. Jones, sir." Alfred said.

"Well, that's all of them. Let's get on the bus." Roderich said turning away.

Gilbert grabbed one of Alfred's suit cases and wrapped his free arms around Alfred's shoulders, "I can tell we'll be great friends."

Alfred was lead onto the bus by Gilbert after his luggage was put in the storage bin on the bus. He was pulled to the back of the bus by an overexcited albino and was met by a smiling man. The man had a huge grin on his face that stretched from ear to ear from Alfred's point of view. He was wearing a green shirt and blue jeans. When the man opened his eyes it revealed sparkling green eyes, the rivaled the shirt, with his brown hair blown in front.

"Mi Amigo, where have you been?" The man said.

"Hey Toni, this is Alfred." Gilbert beamed.

"Yo." Alfred said.

"I'm Antonio, nice to meet you and call me Toni. Are you a newcomer?" Antonio asked.

"Yea, are you?" Alfred decided to ask a question of his own.

"Nope, I'm a returning third year this year, same as Gilbert. What year are you in."

"I'm a third year also. What do you play?"

"I don't know about you but I play guitar."

"I play the saxophone."

"I play the awesome flute." Gilbert butted in. "And I don't like to be kept out of the conversation.

The trip was like that the whole way, Alfred and Antonio asking questions and Gilbert butting in somewhere. Alfred was happy that he made friends already and they already knew about the school. From what Alfred heard it was composed of huge buildings and the students lived in dorms that looked like mansions. The school itself was not far for civilization but not close either.

"There are the gates." Gilbert said looking out the window, "About another two miles to go."

"How do we know what our classes are?" Alfred asked.

"Gilbert gave him a weird look but Antonio answered his question, "When you get off the bus your name will be called and you will receive a manila envelope with papers in it. The papers tell you what dorm and room you will be staying in with your roomie, your class schedule, all eight periods, and your music partner.

There are four dorms, each dorm is named after a color and animal and the dorms are categorized as music types. The dorm rooms are pretty big it basically looks like a small apartment, living room, kitchen, two bedrooms, big bathroom, and the works. You have a roommate but separate bedrooms. The kitchen can be used when the cafeteria is not in operation. There is a refrigerator and a pantry for the food. The school brings a bus every two weeks out to town for the students to go to the store. The bathroom consists of two sinks, a shower chamber, a bathtub, and a closest.

"There are four class periods per semester, one hour each with a ten minute break in-between. Basically people use the time after school to study and practice. Breakfast starts at seven and ends at nine, school starts nine-thirty, lunch is between third and fourth period, and dinner is from five to eight.

"Your music partner is something that is pre-determined. A song writer gets pared to a music player, one on one. The school allows the same number of song writers and players to be enrolled at the school after the graduated class. The number of graduates determined how many new people they let in, usually freshman but there are some like yourself who are in upper classes get in. Being in different grades doesn't matter when it come to a song partner. Does that answer any of your questions?" Antonio put on his smile again.

All the information just flew over Alfred's head but he caught the jest of it, "Yea, but I read something about an ending exam.

Gilbert was the one to speak this time, "The ending exam it to see if you pass to the next grade. You and your music partner are to come up with an original piece to play. A group of anonymous reviewers will score your final piece for originality, how well the piece flows together, and some other thing. We're where." Gilbert exclaimed.

Alfred looks out the front window, which was pretty hard from the back, but he could see a castle sized building become closer and closer. The group sat in silence as the rest of the bus became talk central. All around was talk of school, dorm life, and a million other things. Alfred was happy to finally be off the bus. Gilbert and Antonio helped Alfred get his stuff off the bus and set it down.

"Alfred Jones." A voice called out.

"Go get your envelope." Gilbert pointed.

Alfred walked to guy holding the envelopes, it was Roderich. He was looking annoyed as Alfred came closer. Roderich mumbled something under his breath that Alfred really could not understand as he grabbed the envelope. Alfred made his way back to Antonio and Gilbert as other names were called.

"Open it, se who you got." Antonio was excited.

Alfred opened the packet and looked at the papers, "Classes are English III, Advanced Math, European History, and Symphony. I am in the White Wolf dorm room 130 with Matthew Williams."

Gilbert smiled, "You got my birdie as your roomie, and you will get along well."

"Who's your music partner?" Antonio asked.

"My Music partner is Ivan Braginski, fourth year." Alfred said.

**~Our Songless Music~**

**Sorry if it was crap I promise it will get better. I am writing about a place I know nothing about becasue I am from Houma. Every reveiw boost my confidence with this story. For me that first chapter is alwasy the hardest becasue it determines if the readers like it or not. I like writing this one because Ivan is one of the main characters.**

**Ivan: Why do I have to partnered with him.**

**Alfred: I'm not to thrilled about it either.**

**Me: okay, okay stop it both of you. Hope you liked this chapter now I have to go break up a fight. See ya'll next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here. It took me a week to write this chapter becasue I have no clue where I am going with this story at the moment and I am stuck at band camp from 8 in the morning to 4 in the evening just my luck. After a long day I am just tired and I want to sleep but I still wrotea for you guys, you should be lucky. I'm not readly looking for a lot of reviews on this story becasue I know this pairing is not real liked and everything. I found it really cool that the #1 country that get the most views is by the US (big shocker) then followed by the Russian Fedreation (spelled that wrong I think) I was oh. Okay my little rant id over see you are the bottom.**

**Ivan: Phantom does not won Hetalia ot making any money off this fic.**

**~Our Songless Music~**

**The Meeting**

Gilbert and Antonio went wide eyed and screamed, "Ivan Braginski!"

The entire group around them all turned at stared at Alfred with wide eyes. Antonio grabbed one of luggage while Gilbert grabbed the rest and started pulling Alfred away. He had no clue what just happened. Antonio and Gilbert were acting weird and so were the other people. Alfred allowed himself to be pulled by Antonio and Gilbert without a question.

They stopped a good distance away before Gilbert spoke, "You are _very_ unlucky."

"Who is Ivan Braginski?" Alfred was still confused.

"A man you never want to meet." Antonio shivered.

"Why? Now I am really confused about all of this." Alfred did not like this was going.

"We'll tell you on the way." Antonio started walking.

Alfred just walked behind the duo. The grounds were beautiful to Alfred's eyes, he never seen anything like it before. His mother kept a small garden but this was over the top. The grass was a healthy green with bright flowers strategically placed. Blues, yellows, reds, purples, and oranges of all shades were seen on different types of flowers. The paths were a bright white which was a great contrast to the grass.

When they turned onto another path Gilbert spoke, "Ivan Braginski is a fourth year. He is from Russian origins and is really imitating in size. He has platinum blonde hair and violet eyes, that always a deranged look in them. Ivan always wears a tan overcoat, even in the summer, and a scarf around campus. When he walks into the room, it gets at least twenty degrees colder.

"Don't get wrong, he is an excellent songwriter but he is just, how to I put this, a psychopath. He has written several famous pieces that had brought unknown orchestras in the lime light. His music is top notch, there's a lot of emotion in them. He usually watches his partner, even though they do not know he is watching, and is able to create a perfect piece that always gets the top score. You're lucky but very unlucky at the same time. Some on his ways are insane."

"How do you know so much about him, Gilbert?" Alfred asked.

"When I was a first year I had Ivan, who was a second year. The piece he wrote up was amazing." Gilbert beamed. "I got the highest score in the final trial."

"It was because you had Ivan." Antonio complained.

"Yea, keep saying that Toni. It was because how awesome I am." Gilbert laughed

"Here you are the White Wolf dorm." Antonio said.

The group of three stopped at a high black iron fence, which was open. The design of a howling wolf was on both iron gates. The dorm lived up to its name. It was all most all white except for the decorations, which were red and gold. Flowers of the same colors were planted on the outside of the building. The oak door had the same design on it of the fence.

"This is where I am staying?" Alfred was amazed.

"Wait until you see the inside." Gilbert pushed Alfred into the building.

To Alfred it looked like the inside of a five star hotel. There was a desk with a person sitting in it, who was typing away on the keyboard of the computer. The lobby was pretty big with the desk on the right side and the visiting center on the left with tables and chairs. There were a few people in the visiting center and they were laughing their butts off about seeing each other again.

"You get your key to your room at the desk. "Antonio pointed.

Alfred went up to the desk, "I'm here for my key to my room 130."

The receptionist looked up from her desk and typed something, "Yes, Alfred Jones room 130 with Matthew Williams. Here is your key." She handed over the key. "Your roommate has already arrived."

Alfred walked back to his group, "Alright got my key. She said Matthew was already in."

"WOOO, Birdie!" Gilbert ran over to the elevator and it repeatedly pressed the button.

"Think he is excited." Alfred said.

"Si, he hasn't seen Matthew all summer." Antonio agreed.

Alfred and Antonio were able to stop Gilbert for closing the door on them. The entire ride to the top floor was of Gilbert was jumping up and down on his feet. Alfred found it weird that the 100 floor was on the top floor and not the first. Antonio did not know either it was just how it was designed. When the group reached the top floor Gilbert darted out the elevator at full speed taking Alfred's luggage with him. Alfred opened the door and Gilbert dropped his luggage and ran into the room.

Alfred was gawking at the room. It looked like a pre-furnished apartment, an apartment that would cost two thousand dollars a month. The entrance was just a small hallway with a cubby holes to put shoes, a coat rack, an umbrella rack, and a map of the campus on the back of the door along with a fire route sign. The living room was cozy; it almost felt like home to Alfred. There was an open door on the right side of the room.

He went look in the room before taking a mad dash the other way, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Antonio looked confused, "Alfred what's wrong? Oh yea Matthew is in here."

Said boy came out with his shirt half open and his glasses crooked, "I'm sorry you saw that, Gilbert kind of got over excited."

"Hola Matthew." Antonio said.

"Hey Antonio, you must be Alfred." Matthew said fixing his shirt and glasses.

"Hey dude, I'm sorry I walked in. I guess curiosity did kill the cat." Alfred said rubbing the back of his head and laughing.

"Matthew why'd you stop, I don't care if he saw." Gilbert complained walking out of the room shirtless.

"You're an idiot." Matthew mumbled, turning a bright red.

"Matthew go stand by Alfred." Antonio said. Matthew did what he was told with confusion on his face. "Okay that is freaky."

"What is?" Gilbert asked.

"Take a closer look at the both of them."

Gilbert face went to confusion with Antonio, "That is freaky."

"What is so freaky?" Alfred and Matthew said in unison.

Antonio and Gilbert dragged Matthew and Alfred off to the bathroom and made them stare in the mirror. The first thing that noticed they were the same height. It was not until Antonio pointed out their hair color, face structure, and their body build was the same that they noticed it. The only thing different about the boys were their eye color, their cow lick, and hair length. Alfred had sea blue eyes, a cow lick that stood straight up in the middle of his head, and short cut hair. Matthew had purple-blue eyes, a long curl in the middle of his head, and shoulder length hair.

"That really is weird." Matthew said once the group was on the couch.

"Okay here is how we are going to fix this. Both me and Antonio will ask questions and both of you will answer." Gilbert said, happy that he had a smart plan. "When were you born?"

"July 4th 1996." Alfred said.

Matthew just looked at him, "July 1st 1995."

"Where were you born?" Antonio asked.

"Knoxville, Tennessee." Matthew answered first.

"Same." Alfred said.

Gilbert and Antonio exchanged curious looks before Gilbert spoke, "You live with your birth parents…or adopted parents?"

"I live with my birth parent, I saw the birth certificate." Alfred said.

"I have adopted parents, I never seen mine." Matthew responded.

This time it was time for Matthew and Alfred to exchange curious looks. Alfred shot from the couch and pulled out his cell phone. He walked into the hallway and dialed his parent's house number in. Matthew, Gilbert and Antonio opened the door a crack to be able to hear what Alfred was saying. Alfred was pacing back and forth in the hallway talking to his mother on speakerphone.

"Honey, I always meant to tell you about him." Alfred's mother said through the phone.

"Why did you not tell me sooner?" Alfred said.

"I never guessed you would meet at the school. I have a good reason for it Alfred."

"Then what is it mom? I would love to hear how you gave away you first child. Please enlighten me." Alfred said sarcastically.

"I was pregnant by another man before I met your father." Her voice sounded so far to Alfred."I did not want to be a single mother; I had no other family to turn too. I thought it was going to be in his best interest and his life to put him up for adoption. I found out there was a family looking to adopt him because they could not have a child of their own. They were a really nice family and I could not ask for anything better. I was able to see where he was going to stay and how his life was going to be, everything. They allowed me to pick out his name so I picked my grandfather's name, Matthew, and my maiden name, Williams."

Matthew had tears in his eyes. He knew he was adopted but he never knew the story behind it. He found out he had visiting rights at eighteen just a year ago.

"Why did you not tell me I had a half-brother earlier? I would have at least liked to know. I kind of feel hurt that you kept something this big from me." Alfred said.

"I did not mean to make you feel that way honey. It's just that did not think that you would met at school. That is fate for you; you never know what it is going to throw your way_._" Alfred's mother laughed.

"I guess the music gene must run in your blood and not dad's like we thought." Alfred laughed along with his mother.

"I got to go honey. Say hello to Matthew for me. I want pictures."

"Alright mom bye say hello to dad for me." Alfred said hanging up the phone.

He opened the door to see three faces staring at him. Matthew ran up to him and buried his head in Alfred's shoulder. Alfred just rubbed Matthew's back in comfort. Gilbert puffed out his cheeks at seeing Matthew in another man's arms, even if it was his brother. Antonio was laughing at Gilbert's jealous state.

Matthew pulled away and wiped his tears with the back of his hand, "I'm sorry." Alfred just rubbed Matthew head, "No problem dude. Even though I just met you are still my brother and you will be treated like one."

Gilbert stomped over and wrapped his arms protectively around Matthew, "Mine!"

"Gilbert, stop it!" Matthew tried to wiggle out of Gilbert's grip but failed.

"Dude I am not going to hit on my own brother, incest in not my thing." Alfred put in arms up in surrender.

"As long as you know he is mine and you keep your hands off." Gilbert slightly released Matthew but did not let do. "You have Braginski anyway."

Matthew eyes went wide, "You have Ivan!"

Alfred noticed the other people in the hallway look his way when Matthew said that and pushed the group back in the room before closing the door, "Yea I have him as a music partner. You had him too."

Matthew shook his head, "No, both me and him are songwriters so we never get pared together. A songwriter is always matched with a player. A writer will never be matched with a writer, the same is for the player, and it just does not work like that. But I heard stories about him."

"Can't I ask for a change or something?" Alfred whined.

"Sadly no, there cannot be a change. Everyone is already picked; it is decided by a random draw." Antonio said.

Alfred plopped onto the sofa, "So I am stuck with him."

"Sadly, but I'm here if you ever want to talk." Matthew sat next to him.

"We got to go. We'll see you later guys." Gilbert said walking to the door with Antonio right behind him. "Unpack your bags and settle in, you are going to meet your partner tomorrow." With that they were out the door.

**~Our Songless Music~**

Alfred had just stepped out the shower. He had already unpacked his clothes last night and fell right asleep. Today was the day he was going to meet the infamous Ivan Braginski at the only coffee shop on campus. He was not looking forward to today but it was mandatory. It seemed everyone around him was afraid of Ivan.

He walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist and walked to his bedroom. Both he and Matthew had overslept so Matthew was cooking, by the smell, pancakes. Alfred's mouth was watering just by the smell now he wanted them. He tugged on a pair of jeans and his dog tags then ran out the room and to the kitchen. The dog tags were World War II issued given to him by his grandfather, and he treasured it just like all the stories he was told

"Matthew is it ready yet." Alfred said running into the kitchen.

Matthew was still facing a stove, "Almost, this is the last batch, sit." He put the last of them on the plate and turned to his brother, he almost dropped the plates. "Alfred F. Jones has your mom not taught you to wear a shirt at the table."

"She did but I am away now, so I don't." Alfred looked at the one of the plates of pancakes. "Yummy looking pancakes."

"Alfred you are lucky you are my brother." Matthew said with a sigh and sliding the other plate towards Alfred, who had already snatched the butter and maple syrup and was pouring on his stack.

"Why is that?" Alfred said with his mouth full.

Matthew calmly started to eat, "Because you are my type and you walking around shirtless are just begging to be attacked."

Alfred started to choke on his pancakes, "What!"

Matthew just shrugged, "I would go after you if I wasn't with Gilbert and, like you, I don't like incest."

Alfred was finally able to stop chocking, "Dude for a second there is was getting kind of weird."

The two stayed silent for a while before Matthew spoke up, "Go put a shirt on and go meet Ivan."

Alfred had pushed his plate away before slamming his head on the table, "I don't want to."

"Alfred you are going to get more brain damage if you do that."

"Matthew I don't think I can get anymore brain damage."

"That might be right." Matthew started to walk to his bedroom after putting his dishes in the sink.

Alfred shot up from the table, "Hey that was cruel."

Alfred just walked off to the sink and did the dishes. He did not like the idea of meeting a psychopathic Russian over coffee. With a sigh Alfred walk over to his room and pulled out a random shirt. It ended up being plain black t-shirt with a cross design on the left sleeve. He decided to put it on before he left the house, he did not like wearing shirts. Putting on his shoes is when he had his shirt over his head.

It took him ten minutes to reach the coffee shop and find an empty table and another five minutes for a waitress to come. Alfred had to admit that she was hot. Her cheeks were lightly chubby and red from running around. The one thing that kept Alfred staring was her chest, it was huge. He had no idea how she was able to stand straight. One of her slim arms was on her waist and the other had the pad and was dangling.

"My name's Katyusha and I will be your waitress. What can get for you?" She said.

Alfred snapped out of his trance, "I'll have just a dark roast black coffee."

When she walked away another voice made its way to Alfred's ears, "Stop starting at my sister."

Alfred's head snapped around only to have to crane his head to see the person. The person was looking down and Alfred could see his violet eyes perfectly even with the platinum blonde hair in front of his eyes. He stood at least six feet tall and had a strong build. Alfred had guessed that this was Ivan, not only by what Gilbert told him but also that the shop had become quiet.

"Katyusha, I want the usual and make it and the black coffee to-go." Ivan said.

Alfred noticed Ivan had a thick Russian accent but he could still understand what the brute was saying. At a closer look Alfred could see that even though the other was built he still had a somewhat childish face. The smile on his face made him look creepy and imitating. It was like Gilbert said he was wearing a tan overcoat and scarf. It suited him in Alfred's mind.

In a few minutes Katyusha came with the coffees in hands and handed them to Ivan. Ivan mentioned with the head for Alfred to follow him. Now Alfred was getting scared because there was something not right with this picture. He followed the larger man but was careful about it. After they were out the shop Ivan handed Alfred his coffee before walking off again.

"Where are we going?" Alfred asked.

"My room, it is to noisy around here it always is around this time of the year." Ivan said not turning around. "I can't concentrate."

In about five minutes they were outside the Black Eagle dorm. Alfred wanted to know what was wrong with designers of the buildings. It looked just like the White Wolf dorm but it was black, even the sub colors, red and gold, were the same. The black iron fence had an eagle in flight.

Once in the room Ivan tugged of his boots and put them by the cubby hole before walking to the living room. Alfred followed suit, not wanting to make Ivan mad. When he walked in the living room he saw Ivan taking off his jacket, which revealed a white t-shirt, and draping it on the chair before plopping down on the couch. With the jacket on Ivan looked fat but without the jacket on he was muscular.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me or you coming sit down?" Ivan asked taking a sip of his coffee.

Alfred quickly walked over and sat on the opposite couch, fiddling the coffee cup in his hands. "I wasn't staring." He huffed, puffed out his cheeks.

"Sure you weren't." Ivan rolled his eyes.

"He is cute." Another voice from the room said.

Alfred's head rapidly turned the right and his eyes went wide.

**~Our Songless Music~**

**Dun Dun Dun. Who do you think is rooming with Ivan and called Alfred 'cute'. *dances around* I know that answer, I know the answer. So Alfred found out Matthew is his older brother and he meets Ivan on a bad note. Lets see who can find what Alfred said from Hetalia casue I know put it in here if you do get it right you get an internet cookie. Okay all seriousness. I don't know when I can update again with band camp and everything and with school starting soon does not help the update either. *bows* so please wait patiently until the next update and I hope to see reviews so see how I did during this chapter casue I think it is crap but I think I am being too hard on myself again. See you next update or one of my other stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**About after a month I finally got the third chapter up. I sorry this is late but with school, work, after school band practice, homework, and working on other stories that have to be put up on FF it had been kind of busy here. **

**People guessed Punk!Arthur, Francis, Toris, and Yao. I am surprissed no one said Poland casue my friend that said that is was Poland when she read this and she wanted to kill becasue I would tell her. You will understand why chapter 'The Playboys' a little later. Have fun reading sdee you at the bottom.**

**Ivan: Phantom does not own Hetalia nor making monay off this fic.**

**Warnings: lauange, Francis, and a sexually fustrated Ivan O.o**

**~Our Songless Music~**

**The Playboys**

"What the hell called me 'cute'? I was the quarterback for my high school football team." Alfred yelled quickly standing up and slamming his coffee on the table next to him.

Standing in the door way was a person with shoulder length blonde hair like Matthew's. His blue eyes were gleaming. The bright clothes were almost too bright to look directly at.

"That bloody excuse for rugby. You're just a pussy wonder if you got one too." The person next to the other man said.

The person with a British accent did not meet your stereotypical Englander. His flax blonde hair was highlighted bright red, green, blue and orange. He had three piercings on his upper right ear and three on his lower left ear, snake bites, and his right eyebrow pierced. His emerald green eyes were full of curiosity and his caterpillar eyebrows arched. The tight Sex Pistols t-shirt and black skinny jeans brought out his lithe figure.

"I got a dick unlike Frenchy right there." Alfred snorted.

"Hey!" The Frenchman said.

Ivan threw his head back on the couch and groaned, "Francis, Arthur get the fuck out or go back to your room."

"Arthur, Ivan is kicking me out of my room." The man named Francis whined.

"Serves you right you stupid frog." The other man, who Alfred guessed was Arthur, crossed his arms.

"Fine I'm going. I have to leave anyway to meet up with my partner." France said.

Arthur walked up to Alfred and grabbed his chin, "Taking a closer look, you are kind of cute."

Ivan growled low in his throat.

Arthur put his hands up in surrender, "Alright I'll leave him alone for now." With that he left.

Alfred plopped back on the couch in defeat, "What was that about?" He slapped his hand over his mouth when he heard his southern accent slip.

Ivan raised an eyebrow, "What part of the United States are you from?"

"I was born in Tennessee but I moved to Georgia when I was five and moved back to Tennessee when I was about fourteen. I never lost my accent and my ma still has hers. It took a while to learn how to hide it but sometimes it slips." Alfred sighed.

"It's cute in its own way. I never heard and accent like that here before, it's new to me." Ivan put on a little smile.

Alfred felt his heart skip a beat when Ivan smiled and looked down, "So how does this all work."

Ivan was confused for a second before he caught on, "I forgot you're new." Alfred nodded and Ivan sighed, he hated this part of the year. "I just need to ask you some question and you can ask me some, alright."

"Alright, I got it." Alfred said in his unaccented voice, much to Ivan's displeasure.

"What instrument do you play?"

"I play the alto saxophone."

"What key is that one again?"

"It is an E flat."

"What kind of music do you like?"

"I like rock, all kinds, some pop, classical, and jazz."

"Who is in your family?"

Alfred found the question kind of personal but answered it anyway, "I have my mom and my dad. Just recently I found out Matthew and I am half-brothers."

"Matthew Williams?"

"Yeah, you know him."

"He is a genius in his grade. I have heard the teachers and headmaster comparing our songs at times. It is fun to have some competition." Ivan smiled.

"From what I can tell he is nice."

"Why did you decide to school this late, most people come in their freshman year?"

"I was asked to come here. Somehow my principal was able to get a video of me playing and sent it to the school. Next thing I get a phone call and I am on my way here."

"Okay your turn to ask questions." Ivan said relaxing into the couch.

"Alright, where are you originally from?"

"I'm from Russia, close to the Trans-Siberian railroad. I got two adopted sisters, Katyusha who you met today at the coffee shop and Natalia who is back at home. I am protective of my sisters; they are every dear to me."

"Why did you come here?"

"I wanted to. I love writing music. Writing is a way to express myself with no one judging. Any expression can be expressed in any mood I am in. The more people that listen to my music feels like more people will accept you. There's a little more but I really don't want to say it." He shrugged.

"Won't push it so don't worry. How are you going to write a song?"

"I get to know you a little and I am able write one just from that."

"Lucky, I am trying to finish two scores and I keep getting stuck."

"Bring them over one day I could probably help you."

"That would help thanks."

"I hate to ask you to leave but could you; I still got some unpacking to do and I would think you want some more time to visit with your brother after all this time."

"Yeah, good luck with your unpacking I finished that yesterday." Alfred grabbed his coffee off the table. "I'll see you later I guess."

Ivan waved to Alfred when he left the door. He allowed himself to relax against the couch. Something about that boy turned him on. Every laugh and smile made his lower reigns twitch. He pressed a hand to the forming bulge in his pants. It was something about that boy that his body just reacted to on its own. When Arthur got to close to Alfred the growl came out his throat. Ivan got up off the couch, coffee long forgotten, and walked to his room to relive himself from his now painful situation.

**~Our Songless Music~**

"How was your meeting with Ivan?" Matthew questioned Alfred once his was back in the apartment.

Alfred took off his shoes and put them in the cubby hole, "Normal I guess."

"Ivan acting normal that is something everybody should worried about." Matthew scoffed.

"I met some dudes named Arthur and Francis today. Apparently Ivan is rooming with Francis." Alfred said plopping on the couch next to Matthew to watch what was on the flat screen television in front of them.

"Francis is going to die this year, serves that hoser right."

Alfred raised an eyebrow at his older brother, "What happened between you two?"

"I went out with Francis about half of my freshman year and gave him something I should have saved. About half way through I found out he was cheating on me with Arthur. I was depressed and Gil brought me out of it and I have been with him since, end of story."

"What did you give him?"

"My virginity what else like you I am a hormonal teenage boy that happens to be gay. When I get those kicks it just happens. I wish I saved it though."

"What do you know about Arthur? Both he and Francis was calling me cute."

"Arthur is known for being a playboy. Last year I heard he slept with about half of the freshman class. I only know that was true because all the girls and the gay guys were talking about it. If they called you 'cute' watch your ass that is all I have to tell you."

"Arthur got scared when Ivan growled at him for getting too close to me." Alfred laughed.

Matthew raised an eyebrow at that. He had never heard Ivan acting like that but to anyone but his sisters. He just shrugged it off and watched television with Alfred. They were watching _16 and Pregnant_ thanks to a universal satellite and there was nothing else one. Alfred was flipping through the channels before something caught his eye on the movie channels

"Dude _Secretariat_ is about to start then _Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stanger Tides_ then _Cars 2_." Alfred shouted.

Both Matthew and Alfred gave each other a glace before shouting in unison, "Movie Mania!"

After they came down from their laughing fit Alfred jumped up to go pop some popcorn. When Alfred came back with two bowls of popcorn and sat next to Matthew. Both watch the movies in absolute peace. They laughed when the funny parts came on in _Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides_ most involved Johnny Depp getting put in odd situations and finding the funniest way out. In the middle of _Cars 2_ the brothers slumped against each other in a peaceful sleep.

Matthew was the first to awake. He looked on at the clock on the wall behind the television and it read eight o' clock in the morning. It was then that noticed he was sleeping on something hard. He lifted his head and looked down. He was sleeping on a chest and his right hand was on some hard abs. His mind raced with a million thoughts and finally had the courage to look up.

He was face to face with a sleeping Alfred. Alfred's right hand was on his lower back while is other one was hanging off the couch. Matthew's torso was curled up on Alfred's upper body while his legs were against the couch, which he thanked god for. One of Alfred's legs was hanging off the couch giving his legs for room. Matthew could not stop his face from turning tomato red. He knew it was wrong because Alfred was his brother but he just met the guy and if he was never told about them being brother living together would get a lot worse.

"Morning Mattie, how'd ya sleep?" Alfred groggy said and his southern accent came out.

"When the hell did you get an accent, eh?" The accent threw Matthew for a loop.

Alfred's sleepy eyes opened, "I been have'n mine just like you got your Canadian accent I got my Tennessee accent mixed with a Georgia accent. If you lived with us you woulda had it too."

Matthew sat up and sat at the other end of the couch, "How is it Tennessee mixed with Georgia."

Alfred wiped the sleep from his eyes, "I lived in Tennessee until I have five and moved to Georgia then moved back when I was about fourteen. Somewhere in that time the two accents mixed but mom still has her Georgian accent and dad still had his Tennessee accent, funny huh?"

"It must be funny hearing both of them talking at the same time."

"It really is, uh sorry about the cuddling last night I usually do that to my pillow." Alfred scratched his cheek.

"I got a stuffed polar bear that I cuddle with when Gil is not around." Matthew smiled.

"What is between…?" Alfred stopped when he heard a knock.

"Hey birdie open up the door." A voice said from the other side.

"What happened last night is between you and I, Gilbert will flip is he finds out." Matthew said walking to the door.

"How are the brothers doing on this not as awesome as me day because I am awesome and everybody knows it." Gilbert said walking in the room with his trademark smirk.

Alfred look dumbfounded, "Yes just come on it."

Gilbert just stared at Alfred, "When the hell did you get an accent!"

Alfred just fell back on the couch, "Why are you even here this early in the morning."

Gilbert but his hands on his hip and laughed, "I am here to take birdie and his brother to breakfast in the lobby. Antonio is waiting outside."

"Breakfast in the lobby, I did not know that." Alfred said.

"Well come on then." Gilbert bounded out the room.

Matthew and Alfred followed Gilbert out the door after putting on their shoes. Alfred locked the door behind him. Like Gilbert said Antonio was waiting outside leaning against the wall. Gilbert and Matthew walked hand in hand down the hallway and to the elevator. Antonio stayed close to Alfred which did not brother the slightest. The group sat down at the table and a waitress came.

"What would you like to drink?" The waitress said.

"Dark roasted black coffee." Alfred responded.

"Same." Matthew said.

"Apple juice please." Antonio said.

"Orange juice for the awesome me." Gilbert gloated.

Antonio and Alfred just rolled their eyes while Matthew looked like he wanted to bang his head on the table. The group engaged in small talk while they waited for their food to be brought. Around the table stories about summer and things they did were bring told making the group laugh at parts. Matthew was telling a story about what happened on a fishing trip when he froze in mid-sentence when someone messed with his hair.

"Bonjour Matthieu." A voice said behind him making Matthew's blood run cold.

Gilbert started to growl at the man behind his boyfriend, "What the fuck to do _you_ want Francis?"

**~Our Songless Music~**

**How'd ya'll like it. Yes I made Alfred have an accent that I heard before from my cousin. It is a weird but cool sounding accent. How did ya'll like the sexually fustrated Ivan, who has no idea what is going on with him. The perverted Francis appered. A playboy Arthur who hit on Alfred. A frightened Matthew is never good. A pissed off Gilbert is something you never want to cross paths with. **

**I personally would love to wake up in Matthew sitution. Review and tell me wha you thought of the chapter See you next time or one one of my other stories. Wish me luck riding out Hurricanne/ Tropical Storm Issac in my house sucks I like in trailer this is going to be one long storm.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so FRICKEN SORRY. I had this typed like 3 weeks ago but I never had any time to put it up. This chapter was fun write casue of Matthew ;D. I really have nothing to say up here so your reading begins after Ivan.**

**Ivan: Phantom does now own anything. Warngins are cursing, naked Alfred (Phantom: not in detail which Ivan is pissed at.) and Arthur being sick *grabs pipe*kolkolkolkol.**

**Phantom: NO MORE DOING WARNINGS IVAN!**

**~Our Songless Music~**

**Close Call**

"I just came to visit, is that so wrong?" Francis said.

"For you yes. So get the hell away." Gilbert growled.

"What if he does not want to?" Arthur said from behind Francis.

Antonio saw Alfred stiffen, "We will make you." Antonio said.

"I don't want a fight." Francis put his hands up in defense.

Arthur snuck around without anyone noticing and went by Alfred's ear, "I'll see you around."

A shiver ran down Alfred's spine when he felt Arthur's hot breath on his ear. He stared at his cup of coffee being placed in front of him when the duo left. Matthew and Alfred stayed into themselves until their food arrived. Gilbert and Antonio tried to make the brothers talk but with no avail. The brothers ate their meals in silence with the occasional talk from Gilbert and Antonio.

Alfred finished his meal, "I am going back to the room. See you there Mattie."

The trio at the table watched the distressed blonde walk off to the elevator and disappeared into it. They sat in silence between themselves with the chatting from the other people in the background. It was not long before Antonio had to go to meet his boyfriend, Lovino, who was a teacher. Gilbert could see a look on Matthew's face.

"What is wrong Matthew?" Gilbert said putting his elbows on the table.

"I think Alfred might be in trouble." Matthew said quietly.

"How might they be?"

"Arthur has been having his eyes on him. I am scared something is going to happen to him."

Gilbert grabbed Matthew's hand, "Don't worry about it Alfred is strong he can handle himself."

"I hope so."

**~Our Songless Music~**

Alfred slammed the door to the room before collapsing on the couch. He did not like Arthur one bit. There was something about the Britton that just pushed his buttons. He grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. After all his anger was let out he turned on the television and watched _How It's Made_.

Matthew came back about fifteen minutes later without Gilbert. He came in and saw Alfred asleep on the couch. On a closer inspection Matthew noticed tear stains on the tan face. He saw that Alfred's phone was on and gripped tightly in his hand. After pulling on Alfred's hand for a while Matthew finally managed to pry his brother's fingers open.

There was a video of different people saying farewell to Alfred. Matthew smiled and took Alfred's glasses off his face. He placed them, with the phone, on the coffee table before pulling the blanket off the top off the couch and over his brother. Matthew walked off to his room to finish unpacking.

**~Our Songless Music~**

"Alfred F. Jones, get your ass out of bed." Matthew yelled throwing open the door to his brother room.

Alfred startled by the sudden noise jumped about a foot in the air, and since he was close to the edge, off the bed and onto the carpet, "Holy hell Mattie!"

"It's the first day of school and you are going to be late. Hurry up and get dressed so we can get breakfast." Matthew said walking out the door.

"At least close the damn door." Alfred shouted back.

For some reason this is how their mornings usually went now. It had been a week since they found out they were brothers. Both of them found it relativity easy to live together. Matthew would usually fight with Alfred over the little things like the television remote, which is going into the shower first, what they were going to eat if they missed a meal and waking up. The problems usually worked out themselves and the brothers would come to a compromise.

"It is a reminder to get your ass out of bed." Matthew yelled from the kitchen.

"Uh you're so mean Mattie." Alfred grunted.

Alfred rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and stepped into the warm water. For some reason he was happy to go to school but in the back of his mind a small voice was reminding him that he might met Arthur again. After about fifteen minutes Alfred stepped out the shower and dried off. He remembered that he forgot to bring in clothes with him so he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out. Just as he got ten steps into the kitchen, because the bathroom door was in the kitchen, a spoon connected to the side of his head.

"Alfred what have I told you about walking around naked." Matthew said with his hand on his hip.

"Sorry if I forgot my clothes and stop throwing stuff at me." Alfred said but yelled the last part.

"It is the only way to get it through you thick skull!"

"You can be mean at times." Alfred mumbled under his breath before running to his room and holding the door shut.

"What did you say to me?" Matthew yelled pounding on his brother's door.

"Nothing, I said nothing." Alfred yelled.

Matthew stomped off to tend to the dishes from last night. He was getting used to Alfred's antics now. It was pretty fun to him. Matthew could never raise his voice above a whisper unless he was around Gilbert and now he could with Alfred. It was because he was always picked on as a child so he stayed quiet and no one noticed him. Francis noticed him first and he went out with him then he got his heartbroken by him, Gilbert noticed him before and saved him from Francis, and Alfred noticed him and he used him like a support.

"Geez happy now loud mouth, I got clothes on." Alfred said coming out of his room ruffling his hair.

"No you still don't have a shirt on you hoser." Matthew snorted.

"I don't see how you wear a shirt."

Matthew opened his mouth then closed it, "I have no comeback for that one. Go put a shirt on, grab your backpack and let's go."

"Alright mom, I'll go do it." Alfred said in defeat.

Once Alfred was_ fully_ dressed the brothers went downstairs and ate breakfast. They talked a little more on how their life was like with their families. The brothers stayed close to each other on the path to school. They would have locked arms or held hands if they could but they did not want to look too weird. Matthew had Chemistry which was one side of the school on the first floor while English III was on the other side on the fourth floor.

Alfred took his first step into the school and his mouth dropped. It looked just like a castle. There were carpets leading down the halls and up the stairs. There were seven floors. Floor one was science then it was electives, mathematics, English, social studies, music and the last floor was the cafeteria. The physical education department was in another building in the back. The decorations were out of this world to Alfred, he never seen anything like it.

"See you at lunch." Matthew said making snap Alfred back into reality.

"One question I have to take the stairs, don't I?" Alfred asked.

"Yep there are no elevators. Good luck taking all seven floors in one go." Matthew said before disappearing into a crowd of people going to the right.

Alfred started his journey of three flights of stairs. He found it easier than he though. Antonio bumped into Alfred after the second flight of stairs. They had a conversation until it was time for Alfred to get off. Antonio had to go to the third floor. Just as he was about to turn the corner he was grabbed by the arm and pushed into the wall. He was staring into emerald green eyes with bushy eyebrows on top.

"Think you can get away from me poppet. Ivan is not here to save you now." Arthur started kissing Alfred's jaw.

"Damn it, get off caterpillar eyebrows." Alfred said trying to push off Arthur.

Arthur pinned Alfred's hands above his head, "Nope, I like you too much. You don't have to worry about anyone coming the bell already rang." Arthur said biting Alfred's earlobe.

"Son of a bitch let me go." Alfred growled struggling more. "I ain't gonna be yer damn bitch."

"Such a cute accent let me hear more." Arthur removed one of his hands and went to creep itself into Alfred's shirt.

_For a small fry he's strong_. Alfred thought.

"What no more of a fight in you." Arthur giggled.

In a split second both of the other's hands that were on his body was off. He opened his eyes to see a tall person holding Arthur about a foot in the air by the collar of his shirt.

"Damn bloody Russian let me go." Arthur said pulling on the Russian's hand.

"Nyet I will not allow you to have your way Arthur." The big man said.

It finally clicked in Alfred's head that is was Ivan that saved him. He had no idea how he did not recognize the larger man earlier. Alfred let out a sigh in relief and fixed his clothes. He did not listen to the argument the two others were getting into. Out of the corner of his eye Alfred saw Arthur running down the stairs two at a time. A hand rested on his shoulder.

"You are alright." Ivan asked.

"Fine now that you saved me." Alfred smiled.

"Great let me bring you to your class."

"You don't have to do that."

"Nyet, I want to I don't want you to get attacked again."

"Thanks I guess."

Ivan started walking, "I am scared to leave you alone with Arthur and Francis for that matter. They are both horrible."

"I can see that." Alfred said with an eye twitch.

"It is best to forget what just happened, da."

"Yeah totally dude."

"What classroom are you in?"

"Um, class 413 with Mr. Beilschmidt."

"Ah that is Gilbert's and Ludwig's grandfather."

"Gilbert got family here."

"Yes his younger brother, Ludwig, is a first year and his grandfather, Ulrich, who is a teacher."

"Now I have something to pick on him about."

Ivan stopped, "Here is your class, and I will come get you after class."

"Alright, see you Ivan"

Ivan walked away. Alfred opened the door to the classroom. The class had about ten to fifteen students siting in desks. At the front of the class front of the classroom was a strict looking man. He had long blonde hair that was slicked back. His ice blue was staring in Alfred's direction. Even though Alfred loved being around people, walking in late in front of people he did not know was kind to imitating to him. The teacher mentioned for Alfred to come closer.

"Mr. Jones why are you late." Mr. Beilschmidt said.

"I got lost." Alfred murmured out because it was the only excuse that could come to him mind.

"Since it is your first day, I will allow it to slide now get to your seat please, you are sitting by Mr. Łukasiewicz, please raise your hand." The teacher nodded in one direction because walked back over to his desk.

A hand was raise in the middle of the classroom, "Like over here."

Alfred walked over to where the hand was raised. The person holding up his hand had blonde hair and green eyes. Alfred had to admit the clothing choice was a little strange to him though, and he had seen a lot of weird things in his lifetime. The other was wearing a white ruffle blouse with a hot pink skirt, white knee-high socks and pink converse. It did not freak out Alfred one bit because he had a transvestite friend back home. They had been best friends since middle school because Alfred saved him from the bullies.

Alfred held out his hand, "Nice to meet you I'm Alfred."

The other took his hand, "Like same I'm Feliks."

Alfred sat down and started the work on the board. He knew it was going to be a long day because 1st period felt long. Feliks would prove to be intersecting conversation partner throughout the hour. A few times they were fused by Mr. Beilschmidt to be quiet. Alfred could tell it was going to be a fun year.

**~Our Songless Music~**

**I felt like I was writing 2P! Matthew (who will apper in another story). So in this chapter Matthew had a 2P moment, Alfred got gropped and Ivan saved him, Ulrich is a teacher and Feliks came in as a friend. I think every little happened in this chapter except for thing getting tense between Arthur and Ivan and Aflred getting used to Ivan being around. And the plot thickens. Well see ya'll later.**

**Ivan: Bye-bye see you later. Review please **


	5. Chapter 5

**God I have been neglecting my baby and my readers. Well might not but that is what is feels like to me. I have been so damn busy I forgot to put this chapter. Everything is getting harder because it is almost the end of the year and we are getting ready for EOC testing and my huge AP test. I would like to that my readers for sticking with me on this story and its very slow updates. You will be rewarded later in this chapter (no smut yet).**

**Ivan: Do we really have to go through that she does not own it.**

**Warning: slight fluff at the end I think and a shirtless Ivan (hehehe ^.^)**

**~Our Songless Music~**

**The Sticky Situation**

Alfred opened the door to his room. Inside Gilbert and Matthew were sitting on the couch going over the paperwork from their classes and discussing their day. Alfred was quiet closing the door and taking of his shoes at the door. They both came up with the plan to reduce vacuuming and sweeping by taking off their shoes at the door to keep unwanted dirt in the house. He tried to move quietly to his room without being seen but with no luck.

"Al how was your day?" Matthew called.

Alfred rubbed the back of his head, "It was fine…before I had to get saved." He whispered the last part.

"Who had to save you?" Gilbert asked looking back at Alfred.

"God damn it." Alfred mumbled under his breath. "Ivan, Ivan had to save me alright. He had to save me from Arthur." Alfred said throwing his arms up in the air before walking into his room and slamming the door.

Matthew gave Gilbert a look, "I told you something was going to happen."

"Maybe Ivan is…I can't think of anything." Gilbert said shaking his head.

"Ivan never did anything like that before, did he?"

"To my knowledge he only acts like that to his sister."

"Let's hope it's nothing bad." Matthew said snuggling into Gilbert's chest.

Gilbert wrapped his arm around Matthew's waist and pulled him close, "If Ivan is protecting him you have don't have to worry about other people."

"It's Ivan I'm worried about though."

"Let's hope for the best."

"Yeah, let's hope."

**~Our Songless Music~**

Ivan was lying down in his bed. He had his music playing on his laptop. All kinds of thoughts were running through his head. He had no idea why he was acting so nice to Alfred. All of a sudden he heard knocking on his door. He took out his headphones.

"Come in." Ivan called.

The door opened to reveal a blue eyed, dirty blonde haired teen, "Ivan?"

"What is it Toris?"

"I want to know if you can help me with a score."

"Yeah, I got nothing else to do today."

Toris walked in the room with his school bag slung over his shoulder. He placed it on the chair and got out the score. The duo worked for about an hour before the score was complete. There was a lot of rewrites and scratch outs but it was finished. Toris was packing up when he remembered something he wanted to ask Ivan.

"Ivan can I ask you a question? Please don't get mad at me." Toris said with his back turned.

"Ask away." Ivan said pulling out a book.

"Do you like that new guy called Alfred?"

Ivan gulped and remembered what happened yesterday, "Why do you ask that?"

"I saw what happened in the hallway." Toris said ringing his hands.

Ivan knew he had to throw Toris off his tail, "I don't want Arthur touching my music partner. I don't need him running off when I need to finish the song. I can't spend my time comforting a heartbroken person anyway."

Toris felt a weight come off his chest, "Don't you want to get serious with someone."

"If I find the right person than yes but I am in school so I really have no time to think of that."

"Oh." A sad tone laced Toris's voice. "I'll see you around."

When Toris closed the door Ivan allowed himself to relax. He did not like having someone on his tail when he had no idea where it even was. The sadness in Toris's voice took a moment to click but he brushed it off. He went back to reading his book but he could not brush off a feeling off. The feeling burned itself in the back of his head but his subconscious wondered back to Alfred.

Soon his mind was not focused on the book but on the boy he was paired with. The way he laughed, moved, and talked just got him. He knew he had to figure out his feeling before someone else caught on to his different behavior. He knew he had to get to the bottom of it and fast.

**~Our Songless Music~**

One month pasted fairly quickly for Alfred. He met new people and understood all what he was learning in all his classes, the only difficulty was in Advanced Math and Matthew helped him with that. When the weekends finally got to them Alfred could never be happier even though he had a butt load of homework. He could relax and play a few games on his Xbox, which was sent over via his mother, with Gilbert and Antonio.

Those two had become his best friends because they liked almost all the same things. The one thing that was true about them was that highly completive when it came to winning. Call of Duty and Black Ops always caused a fight to ensue, verbally and almost physically when try to stop the other from winning. After their little gamer fight they would laugh their butts off and cook something. They alternated who cooked on their game days so it was a different recipe from a different culture every time.

Ivan had planned on meeting with Alfred every Tuesday and Thursday in Ivan's room to figure out their first song. The last times they met they had slight interruptions from the peanut gallery in his room while they were in the living room. They had finished a sample song to see how their skills matched. It was well put together, Ivan even complimented Alfred's playing! They had to keep in touch in case something important came up and one of them could not make it so they exchanged cell phone numbers.

Life with Matthew became funnier to Alfred. He would find ways to piss off Matthew in the mornings. Once he got hit in the face with a hot pancake after stepping out the shower for only walking out in a towel. As retaliation he woke up Matthew one morning by banging pots in his ears. Let's just say that when Gilbert came to get them that morning Alfred had been hog tied and thrown into a closet with his mouth covered. He was still holding that picture hostage on his phone and whenever he wanted alone time with Matthew he would threaten Alfred to get out with the picture.

Alfred walked into the room closing the door. Since it was the weekend Gilbert was usually over. When he walked in neither Gilbert nor Matthew was in the living room like they usually were. He decided to investigate to see where the two might be. The sound of rustling cloth caught his ear coming from Matthew's room. Alfred's curiosity got the best of him so he deposited his backpack on the couch and peer into the two inch crack in Matthew's door.

Alfred's eyes went wide in what he saw and were transfixed on the scene before him. Clothes were scattered along the way to the bed. Matthew was completely naked bouncing on Gilbert, had on just his pants, who was holding him close. Instantly Alfred knew what they were doing. His brother was moaning whenever Gilbert thrust back into him. Soon Gilbert got tired of not participating so he leaned forward, making Matthew's head hit the pillow, and pulled up one of his knees before ramming fast and hard in the one below him. Matthew started gripping the pillow behind his head, screaming.

"Gil…right there!" Matthew screamed, which brought Alfred out of his staring.

"Almost," Gilbert grunted.

Alfred ran from the scene picking up his backpack on the way out. His heart was beating so fast and his mind was racing. He actually found his brother having sex hot. Never once did he think about how two guys did it but had the concept it was like sex with a girl but not quite the same, now he witnessed it firsthand. He always had girlfriends, and even did it a few times, but he never had the hots for a guy, never even thought another guy was hot in the first place. This was the first time he questioned his sexuality.

He had no idea where he was walking. The only thing he knew he had to get away from his room and the thing going on in there. Letting his legs take over ended him at Ivan's door. He knocked on the door with a shaky hand hoping Francis or Arthur did not answer the door. No one answered the door for a good five minutes. He was just about to turn away when he heard the lock click open and the door handle turned. The sight before him was not helping him get his mind on what happened not even thirty minutes ago. Amethyst colored eyes looked down on him from under a towel.

Ivan just stared down at the other fully aware of the group of girls passing by the room that had stopped and stared. Ivan's body was still wet from the shower he just took because he basically jumped out the shower to answer the door. He was glad he grabbed a pair of jeans though because walking around with only a towel around his waist would have been worse. More and more people stopped and stared at him as he stood in the doorway staring down at Alfred.

Alfred thought that Ivan's upper body was just muscular under the shirts we wore, with just a few lines. He was dead wrong. Ivan's pale upper body was hard and chiseled. Every line was well defined in his torso and arms. His eyes involuntary moved down past the others strong broad chest and eight pack of hard abs to where his jeans rested on his hips. The "V" of his hips stood out, a thin line of silver hair leading from the other's navel disappeared into the jeans. Alfred did not want to know what Ivan was hiding in his jeans.

Ivan notice where Alfred eyes were leading and snapped in front of his face, "Earth to Alfred."

The snapping brought Alfred out of his trance, "Huh, what?"

"You were staring. What did you come here for?"

"Can I talk to you…?" Alfred looked around at all the people staring at them, "inside."

"Oh course." Ivan rolled his eyes. _God forbid you feel uncomfortable._

Out the corner of his eye Alfred saw a girl with her smartphone out taking a whole bunch of pictures. Ivan turned around and started walking back into the room. Alfred closed the door behind him and took off his shoes in the entrance way. He stared at Ivan's broad, strong back. His eyes would not tear away from the strong, chiseled back in front of him. He followed Ivan to his room. Said man went to his dresser and pulled out a black muscle shirt.

"What did you come here for?" Ivan said pulling on his shirt.

Alfred watched as Ivan's abdominal and arm muscles constricted, "Uh…Matthew and Gilbert are kinda…" He presses his hands together over and over again.

Ivan caught onto the hint and lifted his hand, "No need to stay anymore. I get the hint."

"So I kinda wanna know if I can stay here for a while." Alfred said with his eyes down casted to the floor.

"No problem. I need to finish my homework though."

"I need to finish mine too, if you could help me in math that would really help."

"I don't mind make yourself at home."

Ivan picked up his backpack from the chair by the door and sat on his bed. Alfred followed behind him. Once he got to the bed he pulled out his notebook and started on his English work. He worked for thirty minutes before he was finished and moved on to math. Ivan had to help him on a few questions because he kept getting different answers each time. When he was done with his homework Ivan was still working on his. Apparently Ivan had more homework than him because of the classes. Two hours later Ivan was done with his homework. He stretched and looked beside him to see Alfred playing on his phone.

"What are you playing?" Ivan asked.

Alfred jumped at the sudden sound, "Oh, Temple Run. I beat my high score like five times already."

Ivan looked at the clock, "Why don't I go make us some supper?"

"You can cook?"

"I learned from my mother."

"Mother's recipes I wanna try." Alfred beamed.

Ivan chuckled, "Alright let's go then." He got up from the bed then remembered something. "I don't think Francis is coming home tonight so don't worry about him."

Alfred followed Ivan out the room, "I was worried he was going to answer the door earlier."

"I was in the middle of my shower and when I heard the door I rushed to get out."

Ivan and Alfred kept their conversation all though out Ivan cooking dinner. They talked about normal things. Things were comfortable in the room, no awkward feelings, it almost felt natural. One time they accidentally touched, sparks ran up their arms and both men had to hold back a shiver. Alfred almost wanted to touch Ivan again to see if it happens again.

Ivan took the dirty dished from the table and brought them to the sink, "How did you like it."

"It was delicious. What was that?"

"Старый стиль пельменей, my мать used to cook it all the time especially when my отец came home from the army after months of being away." Ivan shrugged.

For some reason hearing Ivan speaking in his native tongue brought shivers to Alfred's body, "Uh, Ivan what do those words mean?"

"Old-style pelmeni, my mother used to cook it all the time especially when my father came home from the army after months of being away. That is what I said, did it help."

"Yeah, a lot," Alfred said rubbing his head.

"I am going to finish the dishes you can go in my room and watch TV if you want, it's already nine."

"Alright, see you later." With that he disappeared into Ivan's room.

Ivan leaned against the sink after he saw the door close. He felt the spark when he touched Alfred and wanted to do it again. As Alfred was talking his eyes would move to the other's lips and watch them move. They looked so soft. Ivan shook his head to clear it of unwanted thoughts and focused on the dishes. As he was washing dishes his mind wondered to what Alfred was doing in his room. He quickly rinsed the dished before walking to room.

When he walked in he was not greeted by the bubbly blonde like he thought he would. When he looked Alfred was asleep on his bed cuddling the red oriental silk throw pillow Yao give him freshman year. Ivan sighed before going pull the covers from under Alfred and throwing it over him. Ivan flicked on the television and sat on the chest at the foot of the bed. He sat there for an hour and a half doing nothing but watch snips of shows for a while before turning the device off and moving to the bed.

Ivan threw the covers up before crawling into the cramped bed. He had a full size bed in his room and Alfred took half of it. Alfred was lying on his side so it gave him a little more room to lie down. With the extra room Ivan was able to lie on his back with his arm under his head like normal. He felt a shift in the bed beside of him and Alfred moved into his line of sight. All of a sudden Alfred's head was on his chest and his breathing stopped. Alfred just threw one of his arms over Ivan's torso and snuggled into his chest before falling into a motionless sleep.

Ivan's breathing returned to him but shallower this time. He could feel his heart beat thumping against his rib cage, he was sure Alfred could probably hear it. The feeling of having someone next to him was actually relaxing. He only felt that comfort when he was little and when he had a nightmare his mother or older sister would come lay in his bed while he fell asleep again. Soon he found himself falling into a warm, blissful sleep next to another body.

**~Our Songless Music~**

**You have been introduced to my Ivan. He is very sexy in my mind. Like Canadian Slave I am playing a game. I am going to play with game on all my stories for a few chapters. It is called "Ask the Author". It is game where you ask me questions.**

**Ivan: The rule is simple. There are no rules. Ask anything from stories to personal life even into the dark very evil recesses of her brain. *shivers* I like it there hehehe. They will be answered in the next chapter.**

**Phantom: Bad Ivan don't scare away my reader.**

**Alfred: I am not fuckin' bottoming how many times do I have to tell you.**

**Phantom: ahahah you son of a bitch *chases Alfred out the room and around the house***

**Ivan: Hehehe refer to recent chapter of Canadian Slave to see what happened between them. Bye Bye review *holds up pipe* for I will find you.**

**Yao: Aiya! Don't scare the readers!**


End file.
